Ancestral Aspects
by Radar1388
Summary: Timmy decides to go back in time to see his ancestors, but why is one of his ancestors miserable? Why does this relative seem to have pink and green objects with him everywhere he goes? Sequel to "The Rival Trap".
1. A Game of Fencing

_I do NOT own Fairly Odd Parents._

Chapter 1

"En Garde!" Timmy said.

Timmy had gotten grounded. Apparently, Timmy had discovered his dad's secret underground-city-of-the-mole-people trap, and dad had assumed that the moles were using the boy to point out the traps. Now, what would any mature dad do about that situation: take the frustration out on Timmy and ground him from playing video games for two months. Yeah, I know, that doesn't make sense. But it's Timmy's dad.

So, what better way to cure the boredom than to play fencing? (A form of sword fighting, for all who don't know.)

Sam tapped Timmy on the chest with her saber. "And round 15," Cosmo said. "Goes to Sam!"

" . . .I'm bored." Timmy said out of nowhere.

"Well," Sam said. "We tried fencing, checkers, more extreme wishing-"

"What was that?" Wanda exclaimed from inside the fish bowl.

"Uh," Cosmo searched for a good excuse. "Sam didn't say extreme wishing she said extreme . . . fishing."

Here, Timmy and Sam slapped their foreheads. "Hey, I got an idea." Timmy said. "Let's do some time traveling. Maybe see how the presidents are doing-"

Wanda POOFed out of the fishbowl. "Oh no!" Cosmo exclaimed. "She's gonna nag again!" Cosmo POOFed Wanda's head away, but Wanda POOFed it back on.

"You know," Wanda said. "If you wanna do some time traveling, then why don't you take a look an see what your ancestors are doing?"

"That's a great idea, Wanda. And next, we could find out what Sam's ancestors are like."

"My ancestors were slaves in Egypt. There, you know all about them now."

Timmy paused. "I wish we could go back in time."

POOF!

_*How did you like the first chapter? Comments and constructive criticism is what I'm after._


	2. Prince Tiberius

**_*Sorry to say that I might not be updating on this for a while. I can't work on two stories at once, I can't multitask like that. LOL._**

Chapter 2

Cosmo Wanda, Timmy and Sam POOFed into an old Camelot century-like village. I don't know which century Camelot began in, but let us continue.

"Man," Timmy said, excitedly. "Who knew that my ancestors started out as idiotic cavemen who only cared about violence?"

"Yeah, your history is not that hard to figure out, dude." Sam said.

"Which time period are we in now?" Cosmo asked.

Before Wanda could make a smart assumption people in the streets of the village began bowing down. A carriage, pulled by two horses, rode through the town. Sam and Timmy, and Cosmo and Wanda hid behind some water barrels.

The carriage stopped right in front of a schoolhouse. The village folk continued to keep their heads down. The person riding in the carriage finally stepped out to reveal them self, and when he or she did, it was quite a shocking surprise on who it was.

"Okay," Timmy said in confusion. "I look nothing like my cavemen ancestors and yet _that_ looks like it could be my twin."

True enough, a 10-year-old boy with a royal pink robe, blue pants, and an old pink hat stepped out of the carriage.

The people from he village chanted his name: "Prince Tiberius! Prince Tiberius!"

"He looks a little unhappy." Sam said.

That was also true. The prince began making his way into the schoolhouse.

"That's probably why the kid has pink and green butterflies following him." Cosmo said.

*Sorry to say that I might not be updating on this for a while. I can't work on two stories at once, I can't multitask like that. LOL.


	3. The Prince's Aspect

_*Forgive me for not updating sooner, I had been working on my Warriors story and me and multi-tasking just doesn't mix. Not the best move on my part. I might have to work with this story ever so often. I'll try to get to it as much as possible, though. Hope you like this chapter, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome._

Chapter 3

School was coming to an end for Prince Tiberius. Sam, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda continued to watch.

"Pretty boring in there," Sam said. "If you ask me."

"Maybe we should liven things up a little." Timmy said deviously.

"I would wish up something myself," Sam said. "But I have no idea where my wand is."

"Did you check your pockets?"

Sam checked her pockets. She pulled out her wand. _What? _Sam thought to herself._ But I thought I lost it when . . ._

"I know what we should do," Cosmo said. "Let's place an opened cage full of Cornish Pixies into the classroom.

"You idiot, that movie wasn't even real," Wanda said.

"That's what magic's for."

"Besides, we need to remain hidden. The slightest things we do could screw up the timeline."

* * *

_(With Prince Tiberius)_

Once school had let out, the Prince walked back to the buggy (coach, or wagon, or whatever you may call it).

The village folk continued to bow before him.

"I hate it when they do this." Tiberius said as he got in. His voice sounded strangley similar to Timmy's.

"Well, what do you expect, sweetie," A pink butterfly said as she returned to her normal form, as did the green butterfly. "You're the prince."

The buggy began to drive off. "I know, Wanda" Tiberius said. He faced towards the window away from his godparents. "But it's so . . ." Tiberius paused. "They act like they don't have lives of their own."

"Well," Cosmo said. "They need somebody to run their village."

"But that's the King and Queen's job, my mom and dad's. Not mine."

"Well, someday, you're gonna have to take the thrown-"

"But what if I don't wanna. It's no fun." Tiberius crinkled up a piece of parchment, and roughly threw it to the ground. "Having to learn all these stupid rules and laws, not to mention my chores. I never have time for any fun, even with you guys around, no offense."

"None taken," Cosmo and Wanda said in unison.

The buggy halted in front of the entrance of the castle. Tiberius gave a heavy sigh. Before he had a chance to open the door his parents burst out of it.

"Hey sweetie," His mom said as she walked towards the buggy. "We have an appointment with the Prime Minister about establishing some new laws."

_Great._ Tiberius said to himself. _More knowledge for me to cram into my skull._

"So while we're gone," His dad said. "Your loving babysitter will be here to watch you."

The buggy drove off. Lightning flashed as an evil figure appeared in the doorway of the castle entrance.

_Oh crud._

_*All right. Here's where I ask for your guys' help. Like Timmy's ancestor has the name of Tiberius, which is Timmy's middle name, I need a name for Vicky's ancestor. I was thinking her name should be Vickianna (vick-ee-anna), but I'm not sure if that'll fly. So what do you think I should name her? BTW, hope you liked the new chapter._


	4. Current Odds Meet Old Century Odds

_Dedication: OddAuthor_

_*Thank you OddAuthor, I think I am going to go with my original idea for Vicky's name. I would've gone with Victoria, unknown20troper, but for some reason Vickianna's name is sticking. Although, Victoria was a good name, I'll admit to that. Enjoy this next chapter._

Chapter 4

"So, royal twerp, what'll it be," Vickianna asked the Prince. "Chores, or more chores?"

"Can't I just go to my room and play?"

"Sorry, not one of the options." Vickianna threw Tiberius a broom. "Chores, NOW!!"

* * *

Tiberius was halfway through his chores. He walked, miserably, to the stables, grabbed a shovel and began cleaning up cow and horse manure.

Timmy and Sam were sitting on one of the wooden beams that spread across the tall foundation of the barn.

"Who does he remind you of, pink-hat?" Sam said as she lightly elbowed her brother.

Before Timmy had a chance to respond, the wooden beam broke. Sam had managed to grab onto another beam, but Timmy continued to fall . . . right on top of the Prince.

The two picked themselves up off the ground, rubbing their aching heads.

"Whoa," Tiberius said as he looked at Timmy. "Dude, you're me. But . . .where . . . how . . . where did you come from?"

Sam swiftly climbed down from the ceiling and stood next to Timmy. Current Cosmo and Wanda POOFed above Timmy and Sam's heads. Then, Tiberius's Cosmo and Wanda POOFed above his head.

There was a moment's pause only to be broken by the two Cosmos. "Who wants go manure jumping?" One of them asked.

"Ooh, ooh, pick me, pick me." The other Cosmo said. The two idiots jumped into a huge pile of horse manure and began playing in it as if it were a pool.

"He'd better take a shower after this." The two Wanda's said in unison.

"So what's your name?" Tiberius asked Timmy.

"Timmy Turner."

"My name's Tiberius Turner, the prince of Dimmsdalia." He said, flatly and without any interest at the last part.

"Weird, my middle name is Tiberius." Timmy said.

"And my middle name is Timmy. Same last names, but different middle and first names."

"And yet almost completely the same." Timmy pointed out.

"By the way, just call me Tiber, you know, like "tiger". It sounds much cooler than "Tiberius". Who are you?" Tiberius asked Sam.

"I'm gonna go take a look around Dimmsdalia." Sam said completely ignoring Tiber's question. She began to walk out the barn door. "You two ladies have fun."

"Shut up, Sam," Timmy exclaimed angrily. Sam chuckled a little and walked away.

"Sam?" Tiber asked.

"Yeah, my adopted sister. Well, technically she never was adopted, but she sticks around and hangs out with me. She prefers to go off on her own most of the time, it's her way of stating her independence."

"From the way that your fairy godparents are dressed, you must be from a different time-line."

"Yep,"

"So, tell me. What's it like in future Dimmsdalia?"

"It's Dimms_dale_ now."

"Cool, so what's it like in your time-line."

Timmy had a feeling that this was going to take a lot of explaining.


	5. The Switch Begins

Chapter 5

"Man, your time line's cool." Tiber said to Timmy.

"It gets boring after a while."

"It gets boring here, too." Tiber said. "As a Prince, I have to study constantly so I know how to rule the kingdom when my parents are gone. The thing is, Vickianna wants the throne."

"I got one of her back home, so I clearly understand. But how can you not enjoy living as a Prince? You get to have anything you want, whenever you want. What more could you need?"

"Friends, playtime, more attentive parents, no babysitter,"

Timmy agreed with every bit of that. Then, an idea occurred to him. "You don't wanna be a prince, and yet I want to."

"You're speaking the truth, go on . . ." Tiber said with a slight spark of interest.

"So, why don't we switch places?"

"Switch places?" Tiber circled Timmy. "Well, we both look and sound exactly the same. I don't see anything wrong with a temporary switch."

"What could possibly go wrong?" Timmy and Tiber said in unison.

* * *

Moments later, still in the barn, one of the kids walked up to the current Wanda.

"Hey, Timmy," Wanda said. "How are you and Tiber getting along?"

'Timmy' looked at 'Tiber'. "If these guys can't tell us apart, who can?"

"Wait a minute, Tiber?" Wanda questioned.

"Yep," Tiber had Timmy's pink hat, shirt, and blue pants. Timmy walked up beside Tiber. Timmy had Tiber's clothes on.

"Alright, what's this all about?" Wanda asked suspiciously.

"We sorta wanted to switch places." Timmy said. "He wants to know what my life is like, and I wanna know what his life is like."

"Definitely not." Wanda said. "Timmy you belong in your time line, not in Tiber's."

"Come on, it's only temporary." Tiber said.

"No." This time, both of the Wandas said this.

"Why not?" The kids asked.

"I don't see what's wrong with it." Old century Cosmo asked.

"They're technically both our godchildren since we're the same fairies." The current Cosmo said, which actually made sense.

"Please Wanda," Timmy pleaded with his hands clasped together. "Just this once."

"I can't watch you if you're in a different century."

"Well, Tiber's godparents will be watching me, and technically you are Tiber's godparents, just in a different year. Please, Wanda, please. I just wanna see what this'll be like."

"Me too," Tiber said. Tiber looked at his Wanda. "Please, Wanda."

The two Wandas looked at each other. The current Wanda looked at Timmy, and she shook her head back and forth slowly. Timmy's pleading smile turned into a sad frown. And that's when Wanda cracked.

"Oh all right." She caved.

"Yes!" The kids said as they gave each other a high-five.

Before Timmy's Cosmo and Wanda left with Tiber, current Wanda looked over at Tiber's Wanda with a serious expression on her face.

"Promise me you'll take care of my boy?"

"Only if you'll take care of mine."

And thus, the switch has begun.


	6. Timmy's Aspect

Chapter 6

_(With Tiber)_

Tiber had woken up the next morning in Timmy's house. Yesterday, Tiber had gone to the arcade with Chester and AJ. He enjoyed that he had friends for once, but he knew it wasn't going to last long.

Everything in Dimmsdale was so different to Tiber. There was no kingdom, no castles, and everybody treated each other as friends, not as royalty. _This is paradise._ Tiber thought. _I don't see why Timmy doesn't like living like this. Well, there is Vicky. _Last night, Tiber stayed up 'til past midnight doing the rotten chores Vicky had assigned him to do. Do the laundry, clean the dishes, scrub the toilet . . . well, no one ever said life would be perfect or easy.

Cosmo and Wanda POOFed out of the fishbowl. "Morning Tiber," They both said cheerfully as they hugged him.

"What do you wanna do today, sport?" Cosmo asked.

Tiber got of bed and grabbed a toy magazine lying on the floor. He pointed to one of the toys and asked what it was.

"That's a monster truck, sweetie," Wanda said.

"To the monster truck rally!" Cosmo said as he POOFed him and Tiber to the rally.

Wanda hesitantly followed. _I hope Timmy's having fun. Something about this switch just doesn't seem right. _

_

* * *

__(With Timmy)_

Timmy woke up with a big yawn. He looked around his room, which could barely qualify as a bedroom. The room seemed as big as the castle itself, or a lot like a really, really big living room. The bed he was laying in was a king-sized bed. The walls were made of the finest wood and stone. One of the walls - In fact, it wasn't even a wall. It was one, big window. Timmy jumped out of bed. His PJ's were made out of the best silk, produced by silk worms, of course.

Timmy walked over to the window, and looked at the – _his_ kingdom. _Too bad this isn't gonna last long._ Timmy said to himself.

Tiber's Cosmo and Wanda POOFed next to him. "How are you liking things so far?" Wanda asked.

"It's awesome," Timmy responded with a blissful sigh. "I can't believe I can make the servants do anything I want them to do, that includes my chores."

"It's only when your parents are around. Otherwise, if you're babysat by Vickianna, then the whole staff is out of here."

"I can see why."

"You wanna know what else you can do?" Cosmo asked. He grabbed a small, gold bell sitting on the coffee table in the bedroom. He rang it. The two of them POOFed away immediately. Two servants ran into the room with two plates in their hands. One plate had waffles, the other had pancakes.

"A chocolate chip pancake," One of the servants said.

"And a chocolate chip waffle," The other said.

"Made by the finest gourmet chefs in the entire region."

"Which one do you like?"

The two dishes smelled fantastic to Timmy. "Can I have both?" Timmy asked.

"Of course, your majesty. Whatever you desire."

The servants left Timmy to his breakfast. The parents walked into the bedroom.

"Wow, son," Dad said. "A waffle, and a pancake, you must be extra hungry this morning."

"I just have an extra sweet-tooth this morning, I guess." Timmy said with a smile as he consumed more of his breakfast.

Wanda POOFed up next to Timmy as a fly. "Timmy, I had forgotten to tell you, and I know I should've, but there's this fairy convention today in Fairy World. It's mandatory for all fairies-"

"So go to the convention," Timmy whispered back. "I can take care of things here."

"You sure?"

Timmy nodded his head in response. Wanda, along with Cosmo, POOFed away to the convention.

"I'm happy that you're having a hearty breakfast, Tiberius," Mom said. "Which is good because then you'll have enough energy to play with Vickianna."

Timmy choked on his breakfast. "Where you going?" He asked in a panic.

"Well, you see, Tiber, the Prime Minister just passed away, and he enjoyed our company so much, that he wanted us to rule his kingdom." Mom said.

"We trust you to take care of Dimmsdalia." Dad said. "Bye." Vickianna stepped into the doorway.

"Hello, royal twerp," She said with an evil smile stretched across her face. "Time for chores." Vickianna roughly threw the gigantic chore list at Timmy. "GET TO WORK!" Vickianna laughed evilly as she left the room.

Something was up. Timmy noticed something about Vickianna's laugh and smile. True, it was a different time line, but he found no difference between the two Vicky's. The thing was, Vicky laughed and smiled more enthusiastically when she had some sorta evil plot on her mind.

_Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to go well?_ But Timmy didn't feel it was necessary to argue; He began slaving away at the chores.


	7. Sam's Aspect

Chapter 7

_(With Timmy)_

"I think this is more work than I've ever done in my life."

Hours later, Timmy was still slaving away at the chores. Sam POOFed in.

"You know, it's not much of a change, pink-hat." Sam said as she leaned against the window of the kitchen.

Timmy was hand washing the floor of the kitchen. "How did you recognize me?"

"Tiber's voice is slightly more mature than yours. And FYI, you being in this time line does not make you sound manlier."

"Shut it," Timmy said annoyed. "How's Dimmsdalia to you?"

"Eh," She merely said.

"What does 'eh' mean?"

"Not much to say about it."

"I have some extra chocolate chip waffle left. You can have some."

"Pfft," Sam said in disgust. "Me consuming something as disgusting as sugar? Never."

"What's wrong with sugar?"

"It ain't meat." Sam grabbed her wand. "I've only looked around in the village so far. I'm gonna go take a look at the woods. See yah."

"Bye," Timmy said. Sam POOFed away.

_

* * *

__(With Tiber)_

"Man," Tiber said. Tiber was covered in mud after the monster truck drive. "I gotta ask the black smith to make me one of those."

"So I take it your having fun then." Wanda asked.

"Who wouldn't have fun with a genius like me?" Cosmo said.

Wanda sighed. "Everything okay," Tiber asked Wanda.

"Yes, but I can't help worrying about Timmy."

"He has my godparents to look after him. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Wanda sighed again. She just knew that something was gonna go wrong, and there are times when Wanda is never wrong.

This would be one of those times.


	8. Long Live The Royal Twerp

Chapter 8

_(With Timmy)_

"Hey brat," Vickianna called into the main dinning room. "You done with those chores yet?"

Timmy leaned the filthy mop up against the wall. "I am now."

"Hmm, you're a lot faster with the chores today. Well, never mind. As your reward, I have something special in store for you.

_(Vickianna's Flashback, The Private Study)_

Vickianna walked into the room, and she began digging through all the files. One of the files read "How To Dig Through To The Underground City of The Mole People", another file read "Ways To Ignore Your Son", and a very odd one read "Nickels For Morons". Vickianna stared at that one for a moment or two, but instantly forgot about it and tossed it aside.

Vickianna soon came across the file she'd been looking for: "The Will". After Tiber's parents left, mom and dad had told Vickianna to guard the one thing they hold near and dear to them . . .that will. She skimmed through the document.

"I knew it," She said deviously. "That kid will be easy to get rid of."

_(End of Flashback, Back With Timmy)_

Vickianna had tied Timmy up in, as Cosmo would say, a rope coat. Vickianna placed the two of them in the boat. She pushed the boat into the water and began rowing her way to the deepest part of the river. Timmy couldn't move at all, and he felt like the rope was cutting off his circulation.

"Vicky - I mean, Vickianna, what's going on?" He asked both suspiciously, and in fear.

"You see, Tiberius," She explained to him, smugly. "Your parents had left a will after they left. That will clearly states that you are now the King of Dimmsdalia."

"Yeah, so I demand that you let me go."

"Sorry, royal twerp, not gonna happen. It also says that if something were to happen to the new King, the caretaker, which would be me, is aloud to take the thrown."

_Oh no. I should've listened to Wanda. And with her around I can't call them for help._ Vickianna attached a heavy rock to the rope. She grabbed the rock and dangled Timmy over the water.

"Long live the royal twerp." And at that note, she dropped him into the water, and rowed back to the castle, laughing evilly in triumph.


	9. Inseparable Siblings

Chapter 9

Sam was sitting on the limb of a nearby tree, watching everything that had just happened.

"3.2.1. Nope. Cosmo and Wanda ain't showing up." Sam cracked her knuckles and dove into the water after her brother.

When Timmy came into sight, she crossed her arms as if to say: _You should've listened._

Timmy responded with a glare: _Shut up_, he would've countered with.

Sam bit the rope to set Timmy free. The two rose to the surface, coughing up some water.

Sam was going to ask if he was okay, but why spoil an opportunity like this?

Sam playfully splashed some water into Timmy's face. In annoyance, Timmy did the same. And Sam repeated with a smile on her face. Timmy's serious expression changed into a devious one. He playfully dunked her under.

Most people would ask if Timmy was okay or not, but Sam does not feel the need for that. If he can have fun and smile after something like that just happened, she had a feeling that her brother was going to be okay.

The two siblings continued to do this for about thirty minutes or so. Night was drawing nearer, and when night came, that would be the end of the switch.

* * *

Sam used her wand to dry the two of them off. The sun had just gone down completely, which meant Cosmo and Wanda should be here soon.

The kids decided it'd be best to make camp out in the woods tonight. Sam rubbed two sticks together to ignite the fire.

"Couldn't you have just used your wand to do that?" Timmy asked.

"What fun would that be?" Sam responded.

"Do we have to tell Cosmo and Wanda about this? Wanda will never let me make any fun wishes if we do tell."

"They'd want to know. And if anything you shouldn't have made the time travel wish in the first place."

"I was bored. What do you expect me to do?" Timmy paused for a moment. "Thanks for getting me out of that, by the way."

"No problem, pink-hat."

"And thanks again."

"For what?"

"For helping me with the whole Fairy Olympics thing. I never got to thank you for that. If it weren't for you, I'd be stuck with the Anti-Fairies."

"Don't mention it."

Sam stared at the dancing flames of the fire. Timmy began to fall sleep. After joining the family, Sam never left that windowsill in Timmy's bedroom. As Sam had said, she never slept, and eight hours of doing nothing while everything slept, surprisingly, didn't leave Sam bored. For when everyone fell asleep, she felt like it became her job to look after things, especially Timmy being that Cosmo and Wanda are asleep.

Sam sighed as she continued to watch the fire.


	10. Sarcastic Sam

Chapter 10

Cosmo, Wanda, and Tiber POOFed in front of Sam and Timmy. Cosmo and Wanda were going to do their usual enthusiastic 'hello' until Sam hushed them and pointed over towards Timmy, who was fast asleep.

Cosmo and Wanda smiled as they watched their godchild dream.

"What are you two doing out in the woods this late at night?" Tiber asked.

"Long story short:" Sam said. "Vickianna tried to drown the kid and I had to save his butt, and now Vickianna has the throne because she and the whole kingdom now think the King is dead."

"WHAT!" Cosmo and Wanda exclaimed.

"Dude, I'm King now," Tiber said. "Darn it."

Wanda floated above Timmy in a panic. "Well is he okay?"

"He's fine."

"Well, it must've been pretty cold water, did you check to see if he has a cold?"

"I told you," Sam repeated. "He's fine. Timmy's still breathing, I have a feeling he'll be okay."

Timmy yawned and woke up. "Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

Wanda quickly hugged Timmy. "Oh, Timmy, are you okay?"

Timmy paused, and then he glared at Sam. "You told them?"

"Doesn't matter," Tiber said. "How did this happen?"

"I only saw Timmy being tied up and thrown into the river. That's all I know."

"Well, did you do anything to save him?" Wanda asked as she released Timmy from the hug.

Sam paused. "No, I didn't. He's still at the bottom of the lake, he's just here as a ghost now." Sam said sarcastically. "Are you family people that oblivious?"

"Well, where are the other Cosmo and Wanda? I can't wait to give them a piece of my mind."

"They're at a fairy convention. Tiber, you're the King now because your parents decided to take over who-knows-what-country-it-is." Timmy said. "Your parents left a will for you. Vickianna said that if anything were to happen to you, then, legally, she can take the kingdom."

"My mom was reading that "Ways to Ignore Your Son" book again, wasn't she?" Tiber said. "So how do we boot Vickianna out?"

Sam POOFed up the will and began skimming through it. "Too easy. Parents are still around. Which means we just need to get the parents here."

"And your parents may be idiots," Timmy said. "But they still love you. Same thing with my parents."

"But, as you said, my parents are in another country right now."

"Yeah, but if we sent them a letter explaining what happened, they'd be down here in a heartbeat."

* * *

"You done writing that letter yet, Tiber?" Timmy asked.

Tiber handed Timmy the parchment.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Somebody's stealing all the eggnog out of your refrigerator._

_~Tiberius_

Timmy looked at him. "What?" Tiber asked. "I think it would get them here faster."

"I think it's good." Sam said.

Tiber grabbed the letter back. He handed it to a guy on a horse, and the guy galloped off.

"They should be here any second," Tiber said. "You guys should head home. When Cosmo and Wanda get back, I'll have them POOF me over to your time line and tell you the results. I got this covered."

Wanda couldn't agree more, and POOFed everyone home, awaiting Tiber's visit.


	11. The Plan Works

Chapter 11

Tiber POOFed into Timmy's room. "The plan worked like a charm." Tiber said.

"Awesome dude." Timmy said.

"Wahoo." Sam said as she moved her finger in a circular motion, not even the least bit interested.

Wanda floated over towards Tiber's godparents. "Tiber," Wanda asked. "Do I have permission to destroy your godparents for not watching Timmy carefully?"

"You'd technically be destroying yourself. How will you keep an eye on Timmy then?"

Wanda snapped her fingers. "Darn it."

"Look," Old century Wanda said. "We're sorry for not keeping an eye on Timmy. But if we didn't go to the fairy convention then we would've lost our jobs for good. Then you would've never had Timmy as your godchild."

"So your parents own the kingdom again?" Timmy asked.

"Nope, I do now," Tiber responded. "But Vickianna got sentenced to jail for life."

"By giving her a bad hair day everyday of her life?"

"Of course, what else would they do?"

"Hey Tiber," Wanda said. "We gotta get going for your coronation ceremony back in Dimmsdalia. We have to get you ready."

"I'll see you later dude." Timmy said.

"Bye,"

Tiber, Cosmo, and Wanda POOFed away for the ceremony.

"I'll miss spending monster truck rallies with that kid." Cosmo said.

Then, an idea hit Timmy.

* * *

"Long live King Tiberius!" The crowd said as they bowed to him.

The crown was placed on his head. He sat down on the throne. _Boy, I would've loved to keep one of those monster trucks._

As he thought this, almost like magic, a big Monster Truck appeared in the center of the mass of people.

"You rule Timmy." Tiber said.

_*I hope you liked that story, 'cause that was the last chapter. Hope you'll like the next one. It should be coming soon here._

**~Radar180**


End file.
